liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Bubbles
Cobra Bubbles is a social worker and a former CIA agent. He is an African-American, large, tall, very strong, tough-looking man. In Lilo and Stitch, Cobra was called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut, and Nani trying to get in through the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterpreted Nani's hand signals (on purpose), Cobra concluded that Nani isn't doing a good enough job as her guardian. When Nani was fired from her job (because of Stitch's violent behavior), Cobra told Nani that he can't ignore her being unemployed, and subsequently gave her 3 days to get a new job. Cobra's following encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proved to be less than favorable, given the fact that upon meeting him, Stitch promptly threw a dictionary at Cobra's head. After seeing Lilo nearly drown when surfing with Stitch, Nani, and David, Cobra decided to take Lilo away the next day, despite the fact that he was sad about it. When Jumba and Pleakley forcibly enter the house to capture Stitch, Lilo called Cobra for help and proclaimed that "aliens are attacking my house". After the house was destroyed by Jumba's questionable tactics, Cobra arrived to take Lilo away to a foster home. However, Lilo ran away, and was accidentally captured by Captain Gantu during his attempt to capture Stitch. Cobra has no hair. Cobra wears sunglasses, a black suit, and spats. Cobra usually carries his black suitcase. Cobra was involved in an incident at Roswell in 1973 (presumably through which he knows the Grand Councilwoman). He mentioned that he saved the earth from an alien race by convincing them that the mosquito was an endangered species, and that Earth should be turned into a wildlife preserve. When the Grand Councilwoman declared that Lilo and Nani were to be caretakers of Stitch during his exile on Earth, she also implied that Cobra was not to divide, but instead protect the family. Cobra appeared to have become a close friend to the family if the end of the 1st film is any indication. Cobra was seen attending one of Lilo's birthday parties and also appeared in 2 of Lilo's photographs. In one photo, Cobra was seen watching a movie with several members of Lilo's family. In another photo, he was seen serving Lilo's family turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Cobra didn't appear much in the series, nor did he appear in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch. However, Cobra's short appearance in Stitch! The Movie (chronologically taking place just before the beginning of the series) indicated that he was likely in regular contact with the Grand Councilwoman. Cobra was only heard over the telephone in Leroy & Stitch. Cobra seems to still work for the government in an underground almost Men In Black way, though he claims just to be a social worker (such as in an episode, where he gathered "essential" members of the populace for transport to safety shelters when an asteroid is on a collision course with the planet). Cobra also adopted Shush (Experiment 234). He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (Ving Rhames in the movies). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Males